


Some Things Never Change

by blingeekingdave



Series: Heroes of the Dawn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Sephiroth is an asshole, nobody invited him, so i guess i wrote more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingeekingdave/pseuds/blingeekingdave
Summary: Of course he's here. Of course the Calmity's son would feel right at home where another Calamity looms in the distance.





	Some Things Never Change

In a way, Link had been warned. Cloud had said something along the lines when Zelda was explaining Calamity Ganon. He said there was a Calamity whose stigma kept coming back, a man who wouldn’t stay dead that was its son. The remarks Cloud and Genesis made hadn’t been totally serious, but there was still an apprehension to it. Link supposed it was a sore subject, and none of them pressed too far. Well-- Revali had put up something of a fuss, but all it amounted to was an argument with Genesis.

“My, my, you look so similar to my _puppet_ , don’t you?”

Back to the situation at hand. The man in front of him had an impossibly long sword that looked similar to Sheikah weapons, and he had a singular, black wing like the one he’d seen on Genesis. Link didn’t speak, but he could hear Revali shouting something from the sky. He leveled a glare at this man, holding up the Master Sword.

“Do you not speak? What a shame. Not every hero can be as fun to break as my puppet, I suppose. I will take your planet, and I will sail through the cosmos for mother.”

Abruptly, there was a clash of swords. Overall, it made for an awkward stand off, almost like Link’s sword was too normal for this fight to work. An arrow shot by his head, hitting his adversary head on, but it didn’t even seem to faze the silver haired man. Gritting his teeth, Link strained to counter this man at every pass, all the while noting how the man wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“Sephiroth!”

The scream came from overhead, and Revali yelped at the intrusion to his air space. Genesis had entered the scene. The fact that the man could fly at all baffled the Rito as well as Link. They had all seen great feats of magic, but none of it seemed as ridiculous as a man flying with only one wing.

“How in the name of the Goddess are you here?”

“Where there is Calamity, I shall follow, _old friend._ ”

Genesis was seething in response to that answer, but Link didn’t pay Genesis any mind until he flew down to face this man, Sephiroth, along with him.

“Where is Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, hardly batting an eye at the incoming attacks from Rapier. “Have you replaced him so soon?”

“If my damned PHS worked in this world, you’d be dead on your feet by now,” Genesis spat, and Link had to slide in front of him to block Sephiroth’s enormous sword with his shield. For all these warriors who showed up from another world, it baffled Link that not one of them used a shield. He could forgive it where a two handed weapon was involved, but he honestly felt that Genesis didn’t have an excuse. Already, Link could hear Revali chiding the man in his stead as he parried with his shield.

Where _was_ Cloud? Link had to wonder, as he had yet to see Cloud and Genesis separate since they dropped in. They even shared the same bed! The inn beds were hardly big enough for that sort of thing, and it left Link confused. Were they worried about something Sephiroth could do? Was Cloud who Sephiroth kept calling a puppet? It made about as much sense as it didn’t.

Genesis had Sephiroth distracted, and Link launched at him with a yell. While the brunt of the attack missed, there was line that had been cut, and Sephiroth’s Skin hissed for a second, short enough that it could be missed. The sword of evil’s bane was doing its job

Sephiroth jumped back, chuckling and leveling his sword towards Genesis. “Tell Cloud that he will never kill me. Tell my puppet that I will always come back for him. The Calamity here has been quite agreeable. I will kill you, old friend, and I’ll reclaim my puppet. I’ll make him suffer, and then he will help me destroy this Planet. This is your only warning.”

No warning was given when a shock arrow rushed by and struck Sephiroth’s bare chest. Link didn’t hesitate, running forward and getting in another slash. Even if he wasn’t already being associated with Calamity Ganon, Sephiroth was no doubt a threat to Hyrule.

As he recovered from the shock, Sephiroth leaped into the air, flying away with his singular wing. Revali cursed and Genesis screamed threats after him. Huffing from exertion, Link looked to the sky and waved down Revali, who came and stood over. It seemed he was worried, but Link knew better than to call him on it. Instead, he just gave the Rito man and appreciative smile.

“I can’t believe this! Actually, I can, but that just makes it worse,” Genesis shrieked. “All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow.”

“Loveless, Act III,” came a soft voice. They looked over to see that Cloud had finally caught up with them, a serious look on his face. “So then Gaia didn’t just send us here out of the goodness of her heart. I should have known.”

Genesis strode over to Cloud in an instant, taking his face into gloved hands. “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, and what a terrifying gift we are to this planet. If he wants you, he’ll have to pry you from my cold, dead hands.”

Link thought to himself that that was literally what Sephiroth said he would do, but he didn’t say anything and stopped Revali from commenting with a stern look. Walking towards the swordsmen, Link put a reassuring hand on Cloud’s shoulder. While he may not know everything that was going on or the history these three men from another world shared, he was going to help. Even Revali came over after a moment of prideful hesitation.

“You two aren’t the only ones here to fight a great evil, and you better remember that,” Revali said, almost like he was offended. “Since you all love your swords, it practically begs for a skilled, long-ranged warrior such as myself.”

Genesis scoffed, releasing Cloud, and Link beamed. He could tell Revali was making a sincere gesture, and it made him glad.

“Yeah,” Cloud said. “Thanks. It’s good to have friends and support. You’ll have my support in return. If your Calamity is anything like the one I faced, you’ll need all the support you can get.”

Cloud and Link shared a look, and they were one and the same, just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> That gosh darn no good Sephiroth at it again.
> 
> So this is a verse now, I guess. Fair warning: I still can't predict if I'll write more of this (but its really motivating to get feedback and support).
> 
> find me on tumblr @kingdavekura


End file.
